First Day Here
by NefertiDagger
Summary: The sequel to 'Parasites, Stranded Robots and Romance!', just tells about Eve and the rest of Team Lightyear, with Zurg's latest cliched scheme. Don't worry, it'll be more like the show next fic, but please R/R for me! You'll get a sugar cookie! ^_^


  
First Day Here  
  
Written by Liberate Ayane  
  
A/N- Yup. My BLoSC fics are an AU series. The first few are the 'Eve Saga', then a small interude before the next saga. Cool ne? READ AND REVIEW or else I shall cry. Enjoy!- Liberate A. P.S.- _It's sounds like a Mary Sue eh? Well, it isn't. More along the lines of self-instertion, although Eve isn't mine. This just focuses on the relationships, but the next few should be plain, ol' normal action/comedy from there on hmmkay?_  
  
===  
  
Chapter One- Sheer Coldness  
  
"Brrr..." Eve shivered, her teeth chattering like a wind-up plastic toy, and her arms with her teddy bear wrapped around her to keep heat in. She was huddled in a corner, also trying to keep warm. She didn't dare to move, for fear of making herself even more cold than she already was.  
  
"So cold.... so cold..." She kept repeating to herself over and over again. Of course, her friend XR couldn't stand to see her freezing like this.  
  
"Hey Eve..." He said softly, of course as Team Lightyear saw this, they wondered why he wasn't this nice all the time. "You cold?" Eve nodded her head and shivered.  
  
"I'll keep ya' warm until we get to Star Command. I've got three settings! Warm, Medium and Tex Mex!" He offered, holding up a small remote. Eve held her arms out and hugged him closely.   
  
"Medium."  
  
"Okie Dokie!" With that, she became warm, and fell asleep in XR's arms, snoring quietly. XR sighed and patted her on the head softly and went to go and place her somewhere so she could sleep silently and soundly.  
  
"Awww.... doesn't that make you all warm inside?" Mira joked to Buzz and Booster, who were pretty much suprised at what XR did to Eve.   
  
"He sure has been acting strange since we left...." Buzz pointed out, keeping an eye on the vast reigons of space infront of them. Booster sighed, and got all sappy, making a cute comment.  
  
"I think they look cute together! I mean, can't you tell it's true love?"   
  
Everyone stared at Booster, who was now a crimson red with emberasment. He fiddled his fingers and silently 'heh'ed at himself, for saying such a weird thing. Mira, on the other hand had a different view.  
  
"Personally, I think they just have a special thing. Look at it, I mean, when XR told us of what happened, he made Eve happy for once, instead of sad or scared, like she was before!"   
  
"True Ranger Mira, but ya' never know...." Buzz said, as he turned around to see XR going to and from one room to another, keeping an eye on his friend. "Ya' never know..."  
  
"Yah, okay, whatever you say!" Mira joked.  
=======  
  
"Wakey, Wakey!" XR said, lightly tapping the young girl. Eve woke up, streching her arms and yawing, and then she looked at the ranger.  
  
"Hi. Where are we? And why am I here, in this room?" She questioned. XR blushed and explained, without fumbling his words.  
  
'Well, ahh you see, you were cold after a long flight in space, and so, I made you warm and then you fell asleep, and I put ya' in here!"  
  
"Ahhh... thank you very much." She kissed him and layed back down again, snuggling up with her teddy bear, and looking at XR's face.  
  
"Tell me a story please!" She asked.  
  
"Ooooh kay, which one?" He asked, blushing again.  
  
"A story about a princess, who is lonely and scared, and then her prince comes to her rescue, and takes her away to his palace with his servants. I always had dreams about that....."  
  
XR twiddled his fingers and began to tell the story.  
  
"Well, Once Upon a Time, yada, yada, there was a beautiful princess named Eva, who was so pretty, all the women in the kingdom or Blah wished to be like her. Unfortunatley, she was lonely and scared, cause she had a really mean bastich for a step-dad named King Nine, and her mother died... you get the idea. Anyway, one day, in the kingdom of Blah, a young, very handsome prince came to rescue Princess Eva from her horrid, very horrid life." He stopped for a few minutes to think of the rest. "And then, he climbed up her window and said to her: 'Dear Princess! I have come to rescue you!'"  
  
"What was the prince's name XR?" Eve asked, yawing.  
  
"His name was..... Randy. Anyway, Prince Randy took Princess Eva in his arms, and after he killed her meanie step-dad, carried her off to a prosperous land where Prince Randy had many friends to care for Eva. They then lived happily ever after, the end."  
  
As he finished, Eve was now snoring, eyes closed. XR patted her head with tenderness, and kissed her good-night.... of course, to do that, he took his head off and when finished, put it back with his body.  
  
'See ya when we get to Star Command.... my dear Princess Eva."  
  
=======  
  
"How is she?" Booster ask XR as he rolled back to his post. Of course, the huge grin on the ranger's face was more than enough for Booster.  
  
"Okay... I take it she's just fine." Booser said, turning his head back to the monitor. Well, he then noticed something just on the radar. "Hey, there's a strange spaceport just up ahead...."  
  
"Well, I'm kinda hungry, let's stop!" Mira suggested, smiling as she said that.  
  
"Well, okay, but we have to get back to Star Command, so they can check Eve out. You never know..." Buzz said, landing the ship. Mira rolled her eyes and looked at Buzz.  
  
"How many times have you said 'You Never Know' on this whole trip?"  
  
"Belive Mira, even I don't know. I never keep count."  
  
Mira slapped her hand on her face and groaned to herself.  
  
"This is certainly a weird day."  
  
======  
  
Chapter Two- Space Port Troubles  
  
After a few minutes, the five-some were out of the ship, and now sitting down for a bite to eat.   
  
"This looks weird." Eve said, pointing to her sandwich. "It's gotta tounge in it."  
  
"It's a tounge sandwich. It's very good. I had one once when I was a kid....." Mira said, drifitng off into the end of the sentance. Eve gulped and poked at it. Nothing. She poked at it some more.  
  
"Evem it isn't alive, so take a bite!" XR stated. Eve then shoved the plate aside and went for Booster's steak sandwich.  
  
'Hey, hey! You should ask first before you try and take something!" He squeaked, as he swiped a napkin at the hungry young lady. XR pulled her back and took the tounge out of her sandwich.  
  
"Okay. Now what do you have to say to Booster?"   
  
"Sorry...."  
  
"Hey, it's okay! Tounge Sandwiches musn't be your favorite food." He broke off a piece and gave it to her. She promptly ate it.   
  
"Hungry kid." XR pointed out. Eve smiled and fell asleep on the booth seat.  
  
"Awww, how adorable, she's sleeping...." Mira cooed. XR blushed and patted the girl on her head softly.  
  
======  
  
Planet Z.... a very evil place. Yup, very evil. So evil, even I can't say how evil. Anyway, we all know who lives here.... and he is cooking up a new 'plan' to destory Buzz Lightyear and Star Command.... like he always planned...  
  
"Hmmm which plan should I use today?" Zurg wondered, fiddling his fingers, sitting his high throne room. He had many plans, but which one to use, that was the problem. Well, it didn't take him long to figure out one.  
  
"Oooh! I'll use a huge lazer to blow up Star Command!"  
  
"That's original." Warp Darkmatter chimed in. Zurg shot him a look that said 'I-Am-The-King-So-Don't-give-me-any-lip-hmmkay?'. With that, Warp shut up and went back to what he was doing.  
  
"Perhaps I could do some disatriously good wrong-doing, to get that darn Buzz Lightyear's attention, and then get rid of him, and Star Command!" Zurg thought again. Well, one of his Grubs came across something of intrest.  
  
"Ooohh, Evil Emperor, It looks like they got a new member!" It spoke up. Zurg jolted out of his throne and went down to look at the monitor, which had Eve's Tech. Specs on screen.  
  
"Oooh, what's her name? She looks young."  
  
"Eve sir. She was a result of some mithochondria project on some planet, and she has the following 'Parasite Powers': Pryokenesis, Apobiosis, Inferno, Life Drain..." The Grub was stopped by Zurg eyeing the screen with great intrest.  
  
"So... this girl... she has 'Parasite Powers'? I could use those with my latest, diabolical scheme to get rid of Star Command!" Zurg laughed. "Warp Darkmatter, go get her right now! She's perfect.... just perfect...."  
  
"Yes sir." With that, Warp left, and Zurg sat down on his throne, waiting for Warp to bring this 'Eve' to him.  
  
========  
  
"Time to go now Eve..." XR lightly poked Eve awake, and then carried her to Ship 42.   
  
"Huh, wha? We're leaving?"  
  
"Yep, time to go to Star Command ya' see?"  
  
"Oh, okay... at first I thought I was back at Neo Ark... my nursery, my little blocks..." Eve drifted off and hung onto XR's back as he rolled over to the other rangers.  
  
"Okay now, we're all recharged, and it looks like nothing will happen on our way back. Let's roll out Rangers." Buzz commanded. The rangers nodded and boarded the ship without a hitch.  
  
"Hey Buzz.... what's that?" Eve pointed out, actually, she was pointing to a very familiar ship just ahead.   
  
"What's What?"  
  
"That. What's that ship?"  
  
Okay, not it was time to panic and get ready to fight. it was Warp Darkmatter's ship......   
  
"Oh no, not again..." Buzz groaned slamming his head on the dashboard. "Rangers, you know the drill."  
  
"Yes Buzz!" They all chimed, and went outside to engage in battle, but Eve wanted to fight, and as she was about to go out, XR had to keep her in.  
  
'Eve, you stay here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
'Why? You might get introuble that's why! Now stay put and keep low."   
  
"But XR!"  
  
"Just do as I say amd all will be fine! Hear me? F-I-N-E. Fine."  
  
'Yes XR."  
  
Eve sat in the ship, quietly as she heard the sounds of a struggle, and then, someone busted in, and looked her right in the face.....  
  
"Hello, little lady." Warp Darkmatter said, holding his Plasma Rifle at Eve. She trembled and cuddled her little stuffed bear and was about to cry.  
  
"Hey, she reminds me of Kali....." Warp thought as he saw the young girl scared. Taking no time, he grabbed Eve by the arm and hung her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.   
  
"HEY! Where are you taking me? Where's my friends?" Eve whined.  
  
"They're temporarily out of business little girl. Besides, Zurg needs your Parasite Powers for one of his overly cliched schemes." Warp said getting in his ship. Eve started to cry.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
'Are you gonna do that the whole way there?"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! SOMEONE!!!! SAVE ME!!!"  
  
Of course, he put her to sleep to prevent any annoyances on the way to Planet Z.  
  
"Much better."  
  
=======  
  
Team Lightyear were all knocked out as this was going on..... and they promptly woke up, and looked around.  
  
'Hey... I thought I heard Eve screaming..." Booster said, rubbing his head. Just as Buzz and Mira were getting up on their feet, XR screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! SHE'S GONE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Eve? Gone?" Mira said in a shocked tone. Buzz got angry, shaking his fist.  
  
"I knew it.... Warp came to kidnap Eve for one of Zurg's latest schemes.... I knew it all along!" He said sternly. Mira patted XR on the back and tried to reassure him that Eve would be okay.  
  
"She'll be fine. If I know her, she'll probably use those weird... magic spells to get her way out of it."  
  
"You don't know that! She had to have her powers RESTRAINED, or so she told me. Anyway, SHE'S TOO YOUNG! We have to go save her!" XR cried. Mira looked sympathetic and then looked at Buzz and Booster.  
  
"Let's say we do a rescue mission eh?" Mira suggested with a smile.  
  
"Just what I was thinking Ranger Mira." Buzz said with a smile.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Booster said energectialy. With that, Team Lightyear boarded Ship 42 and left to rescue Eve.  
  
=====  
  
_Chapter Three- A Bad Place._  
  
"Wakey Wakey Parasite Lady!" Zurg teased to the sleeping Eve. He started waving his hands infront of her face, trying to get her attention. No luck. "DARN! Why won't she wake up? Or use her powers for that matter...."  
  
A Gurb walked up and tugged on Zurg's cape. The Vile Emperor looked down as if to say 'What-is-it-I'm-busy-at-the-moment'. The Grub cleared his throat and made his statment.  
  
'Ooh, Evil Emperor, we have discovered that her powers are dormant, but since she 'invoked' them when the Space Ranger XR came around.... she can only use them... when she's with him."  
  
Zurg then yelled out-  
  
"**_DARN!_** There go my plans..... Wait.... I have just recently revised my Very evil plan..."   
  
"Oooh, What is it my Great Lord?"  
  
"We bring Team Lightyear to us, capture them, place the ranger XR near Eve, and boom! My plan is finsihed!"  
  
"Great Plan my lord!"  
  
"I always have good plans don't I?"  
  
"You sure do your vileness."  
  
With that, Zurg sat on his throne, and called for Warp. He walked up and wondered what Zurg needed.  
  
"Do you have a stop-watch handy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Gimmie."  
  
And so, the Evil Emperor timed how long it would take for Buzz and the other rangers to get to Planet Z. They waited.... and waited.... and waited...  
  
"How long has it been?" Zurg asked dryly.  
  
"4 seconds." Warp commented.  
  
"Darn."  
  
=========  
  
Ship 42 landed on Planet Z, of course, they didn't get attacked. That was too good to be true, and Buzz was suspicous as always.  
  
"Hmmm... I think Zurg may have set this up... it's never like this.... hardly."  
  
"What do you suppose he's trying to do?" Booster asked with worry, twiddling his fingers. Mira patted him on the back to calm him down from hysterics.   
  
"Well, we should check it out.... for XRs sake before he gets all wound up and kills someone." The Tangean said, turning her gaze to a mad XR. He was holding one of his guns, and went ahead.  
  
"Lemme at him... if he put a scratch on her, he'll pay DEARLY!!!" The robot started swinging his fists in the air, as if he was punching someone. Well, Team Lightyear shurgged their shoulders, and headed for Zurg's tower.  
  
"Hey Buzz.... what if this is a set-up?" Booster asked again. Buzz turned to the Jo-Ad creature and made a signal saying that if this was a set-up, they would fight.  
  
"The basic routine Ranger Booster, you should know it by now."  
  
"Oh. Okay!"  
  
With that, they silently stormed the main hall, but...  
  
"Huh? It's empty." Mira spoke with caution.  
  
No one was there.  
  
=======  
  
"Are they here yet?" Zurg dryly said, fingering the stop-watch in his hands. Warp sighed and looked at the watch....10 minutes.... that was low in time talk anyway. A Grub walked up to the vile Emperor with some news.  
  
"Oh, Evil Emperor, the girl is starting to wake up!"   
  
Zurg sat up in his chair and then went over to where Eve was contained. He was delighted to see one of his plans working for once... To tease the girl, he started making fun of her.  
  
"Ohhh... porr little girl can' get out, or use her little powers to escape.... haaaw haw haw heeee!" He manaicaly laughed. Eve's eyes welled up with tears, and she cradled her teddy bear tightly and she spewed back at Zurg-  
  
"You big meanie! XR will come an' save me *sniff* just you wait and see!"  
  
Zurg 'tsk'ed at Eve and walked over to where the Grubs were working on the new machine he had made them build. They franticaly pressed buttons and such, energy readings, speed, ect, ect.  
  
"How's it going? Is the robot close?"  
  
"Sir, he is, just a few seconds away....."  
  
"Ooh, goodie! I'll trap them, and use the robot ranger alongside the blonde girl and 'BLAMMM!' Star Command is gone! HeeeHeeee...."  
  
He stood by the door, of which the rangers were just behind...  
  
"3... 2.... 1..."  
========  
  
"Now Rangers!" Buzz commanded, and so, they blasted down the door, and there was Zurg, waiting for them. They stopped and held up their lazers, and Eve was excited to see XR again.  
  
'Yay! XR!!!! You came to save me!" She cheered.   
  
"Oh Lightyear, just wait till you see my lasted diabolical scheme yet..." Zurg teased as he pulled a lever down hard. The Rangers looked above them and saw a huge cage comming down.  
  
"You'll never get away with this Zurg, I swear it!" Buzz sternly stated. Zurg 'tsk'ed Buzz and turned his attention over to XR, and he let him out, but promplty had some Grubs put a restaining bolt on him.  
  
"Hey! I never thought I'd wear this again..." he groaned as he was pushed over by Eve's side at the machine.  
  
"XR... are you here to save me?" The girla sked, hugging her bear.  
  
"I honestly don't know now."  
  
"Zurg! What is you latest, chilched scheme today?" Buzz demanded, shaking the metal bars. Zurg then unvieled a huge....  
  
"Behold! My new Zurgafrific MegaLazer Ray! Powered by that young girl's Parasite Energey that she uses for your side!!"  
  
Buzz, Mira, Booster, XR and Eve were.... unimpressed.  
  
"Uhhh, it looks like a giant lazer." Booster stated.  
  
"IT IS NOT!!! It's something I doodled ont he back of a mail-order form when I was little." The Emperor said, defending his device.   
  
"It's a lazer." Buzz said, looking... unimpressed himself.  
  
"Oh let's stop this and get on with the show! Now then, I have discovered that Eve's powers are powered by your fellow Ranger XR, since she first invoked them in his presence! So, I am using him, to charge up this human battery, and blow up Star Command, and then use her Wind energy to destroy you Lightyear, and your friends!" Zurg laughed, pointing to Eve hooked up to the machine, afraid......  
  
"Help me...." She squeaked.   
  
"Hang on Eve... I've got a plan..." XR grinned, slipping one of his hands off. It scuttled towards the noise switch, on 'soft, normal, and very loud'. He made it turn to 'Very Loud', so that when it turns on...  
  
"Eve, forgive me for doing this after we get out of here okay? I know how much you hate loud noises..."  
  
"XR, no! My ears..."  
  
"Trust me, the LGMs can help you with your hearing okay?"  
  
"Okay...."  
  
She hung onto XR's hand and braced herself.   
  
"You'll never get away with this Zurg..." Buzz yelled, banging on the cage. Zurg ignored Buzz's ramblings, and signaled to fire the lazer.  
  
"Ready... Aim... Make sure the building won't blow up.... FIRE!!!!"  
========  
  
The machine started to hum loudly, hurting Eve's ears. She could feel the pain as it was warming up. XR saw a little fire bulding up on Eve, as if she was combusting..  
  
'Eve... No... please no..." He thought to himself as he saw her start to flame on. Zurg was holding his ears but he noticed the strange sight.   
  
"Oh darn! NONNONONONONONONONOOOO!!!!!! STOP THE MACHINE!!! STOP THE MACHINE!!!!" He shriked. No answer, it was too loud. The other rangers were now on the floor, holding their ears.  
  
"MY EARS!!!!!" Booster screamed.  
  
"Hey... what's that fire?" Mira yelled over to blaring machine.  
  
XR saw Eve start to spread the fire....  
  
"Oh goodness no..."  
  
'**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_**" Eve shriked, and just then, a huge Inferno filled the room, silling out into other chambers, flaming Grubs, Brain Pods and Hornets to a crisp, Zurg on fire like a match, and the rangers hiding under it all.  
  
"Stay Down!" Buzz commanded as the fire brushed over them.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!! I'M ON FIRE!! I'M ON FIRE!!" Zurg screamed, jumping out of his tower, to the ground below. When the machine crumbled to ashes, XR caught Eve as she fell to the ground.  
  
"I've gotcha!"  
  
"XR.... are you okay?"  
  
"Just A-OK Eve."  
  
Buzz, Mira and Booster rushed over to them and sighed relief.  
  
"Let's... go to Star Command now okay?" Buzz said. They all nodded and left the tower.... "Wait... I almost forgot something." Buzz turned around and looked down from the tower and wanted to hear...  
  
"DARN YOU BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!!!! AND THAT GIRL AND ROBOT TOO!!!!"  
  
"Okay, let's go now."  
  
==========  
  
Chapter 4- Ending!  
  
At Star Command, all the LGMs were looking at Eve, carefully and with much curiosity. They gazed at her like a child to a new toy.  
  
"Oooohhh...." They all spoke. "She's new.." One said. "What is her name?"   
  
"Eve, how do you like it here?" XR asked. The girl looked around and hugged her bear tightly.  
  
"Nice, but I miss Neo Ark."  
  
'Forget that awful place Eve and enjoy it here!" Booster happily said. He hugged Eve and in came Buzz with Commander Nebula, who was shocked to see such a young girl with Team Lightear.  
  
"What in the name of Venus is she doing here? Who is she?"  
  
"I can explain sir, ah, uhmm, she came from a place called 'Neo Ark' on some planet, I went there, and I rescued her and we hit it off really well!" XR explained, stammering. Commander Nebula rubbed his chin and looked at Eve with caution.  
  
'Well, from what I heard from Ranger Mira, she can use some type of magic.... she's dangerous. We can't have her here."  
  
"Give her a chance Commander, she's young, but she can learn." Buzz said, helping XR's defense.  
  
"I still don't know, but she did do a good job back there on Planet Z...."  
  
"Sir, I didn't do it myself, XR helped me." Eve spoke up.   
  
"True..." XR blushed.  
  
'Well then, Miss Eve, I suppose you can stay here for a little while longer, but when the time comes, you have to leave, okay?" Commander Nebula said. Eve shook her head and smiled.  
  
'Okie-dokie."  
  
With that, the Commander left, and XR and Buzz looked at Eve with kindness.  
  
"Welcome to the team Ranger Eve." Buzz said, outstreaching his hand. Eve shook it and smiled.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
XR hugged Eve and the two left, smiling.  
  
"Will I go with you on adventures with ya' XR?"  
  
"Well, you gotta pass training..."  
  
"Oh. That's okay!"  
  
"I thought so, say... how about you and I take a small weekend vactaion, and get to know each other better?"  
  
"Yay! Okay!"  
  
And so, XR and Eve walked off, and Buzz smiled.  
  
"That girl is gonna have a lot to learn.... but she seems open to it."  
  
And so, Buzz left the room, and turned off the light, and shut the door quietly, not making a sound.  
  
*The End*  



End file.
